The Things He Misses
by Awesomely Anonymous
Summary: He isn't sure she knows just how much he missed her. Oneshot. JIBBS.


Author's Note: Here's a little JIBBS oneshot from me!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

She was thinking about him – again. All she ever seemed to think about nowadays were him and his ways. No matter what she did, he was always on her mind.

She dropped the pen on the casefile she was trying to read, wondering if this was how life was like after you fell in love. If it was, she didn't want to be in love anymore.

On the other hand, she couldn't make herself fall out of love either.

She groaned. Life was one screwed up piece of shit.

She didn't want to think of him, neither did she want to see him. She didn't want to think about his handsome smirk, or the way he looked when he ran his fingers through his hair, or that smile that always seemed to make her melt into a puddle.

She realized that trying not to think about him was also technically thinking of him, and groaned again. Why did things have to be so goddamn difficult? Why couldn't life be as simple as opening a can of coke?

It wasn't fair.

How come she was the one stuck on trying to get over him, and he was the one that was already moving on? It wasn't supposed to work like that. It has been six years for god's sake. It seemed outrageous that even after half a decade she still couldn't get over someone that she herself left in the first place.

She groaned for the third time in five minutes and dropped her head on her desk. He was probably out with that new redhead he picked up at the bar they went to some time ago. Everything was just so frustrating.

Why couldn't he see that she wanted him back? She had been dropping clues around him for months now, and still he hasn't said a thing about it to her. It really didn't occur to her that men could really be as daft as her friends made them out to be. Maybe they were right. Men are daft. But she knew for a fact that they were now constantly teasing and flirting with each other, wasn't that enough a clue for him?

She must've been so lost in her thoughts, because she never heard the sound of the door being open and heavy footsteps approaching her. She never noticed there was someone else in the room with her until –

"Hey, Jen." Came a familiar voice, right next to her ear.

She jumped a mile high and turned around, facing the intruder. She was met with very intriguing blue eyes that belonged to the very person that she was trying to forget and inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Jethro, what the hell are you doing here?" demanded Jenny.

He shrugged. He started staring at her, as if he was examining her. Then, in a sort-of but not really creepy way, he smiled.

"Jenny," he said softly.

He stepped closer to her, and she stepped backwards – or at least, she tried to. To her dismay, her back collided with the edge of her desk, making it impossible to move any further. They were now chest to chest, and she ducked her head, not meeting his eyes.

"Jenny," he said again. She looked up, and found herself closer to him then was considered appropriate, but did not move. She instead stared into the enchanting blue eyes that seemed to catch her attention more times than she cared to admit, the blue eyes she hoped she would wake up to each morning. "Jenny, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look?"

She blushed, ducking her head again. She remembered numerous times where someone called her beautiful, and that person was standing right in front of her. He put a finger under her chin and gently pushed her head up, forcing her to look him in the eye. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

"I think you know that I've missed you, Jen." He said softly, whispering in her ear. "But I don't think you know just how much I have."

He began to place light kisses around her neck and ear area, slowly but surely make her knees weak. Her breath caught in her throat as he kissed her neck softly. She slowly closed her eyes as he licked and kissed a sensitive spot, trying so hard not to moan out loud.

"I miss you so much, Jen. I miss everything about you." He began placing little kisses on her hair, and she relaxed slowly, trying to get rid of the tension in her.

"I miss making you smile," he said, pulling back and leaning his forehead against hers. She smiled shyly at him, still blushing red. She didn't know what to think, she couldn't think properly when he was so close to her.

"I miss hearing your laugh."

He unwrapped one arm around her waist and started tickling her stomach playfully. She giggled quietly and squirmed out of his grip. He caught her and pulled her back into his arms again.

"I miss holding you," he hugged her tighter against him and held her for a few moments. She held on, not wanting to let go.

"I miss giving you soft, loving kisses that I know you want."

He placed his lips onto hers softly, gently. She sighed and melted into his arms, relishing the feel of finally being able to feel his lips against hers after six years.

"I miss giving you hard, passionate kisses I know you crave for."

His eyes twinkled for a moment before he crashed his lips onto hers, much more demanding than before. He licked her lips and she parted them, welcoming his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues dueled for a while before they parted gently.

They caught their breath together, her face buried in his neck and his nose buried in her hair. There was a few moments silence after they caught their breaths.

"I miss loving you." He said softly. So softly, she almost thought she had imagined it Until he pulled back and whispered softly in her ear again. "Come back to me, Jen."

He waited for a reply, but she didn't say anything, so he continued.

"I miss you so much. I don't want to be without you."

She smiled against his shoulder.

"I've missed you too," she kissed his shoulder softly, then laid her head on it.

He smiled.

There was a reason he came to her office, when it was past midnight. He knew that she would be there, alone, and that was what they needed.

He had wanted her back since the moment he saw her in MTAC. He realized he still loved her very much, and he had been waiting for the right time to tell her. The only reason he pretended not to notice her was because he wanted to get a reaction from her.

"I love you so much, Jen. You're everything to me."

"I love you too, Jethro."

They went back to his house and made love many times. That was the start of something that was bound to happen anyway.

She smiled, three hours later, into his chest.

She was finally happy again.

* * *

I personally enjoyed writing this one. :-D

Anyway, the first chapter of The Extended Family will be posted next week, so be sure to look out for that ;-)

Please review and tell me how I did for this story!

-Nat


End file.
